Por el Amor de un Hijo de Lili
by cam's-mind
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo los reinos de Lithium y Pandemónium se vieron envueltos en una guerra. Los jóvenes Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Souichi Tatsumi se unen a la Guardia Estatal para defender al reino de Lithium. En el camino ambos jovenes iran descubriendo los malignos secretos ocultos del reino de Pandemonium; En el cual recordaran el doloroso pasado de Souichi y su verda naturalesa oculta.


**Hola a tod s, este es mi primer fanfic de Koi Suru Bouku. Este Fanfic tiene contenido YAOI (Relaciones homosexuales entre hombres) asi que si este genero no es de tu agrado te sugiero buscar otra historia para leer para no causarte incomodidades.**

** Esta es una historia de fantasia. Posiblemente contendrá violencia... y lemon (jeje). Con esto aclarado espero les guste mi historia al igual que a mi. Muchas gracias :)**

**POR EL AMOR DE UN HIJO DE LILI**

**PROLOGO**

Hace mucho tiempo existían dos reinos vecinos: El reino de Lithium y el reino de Pandemónium.

El reino de Lithium era habitado por humanos que vivían pacíficamente entre ellos y el resto de las criaturas en su medio; Algunos de ellos eran talentosos para la magia, era común ver a varios magos por las calles de las ciudades, ya fuera exponiendo diferentes hechizos o enseñando a magos aprendices.

A pesar de ser muy pacifico, la nación era constantemente protegida por la Guardia Estatal, para evitar posibles ataques de los habitantes del reino de Pandemónium; Uno de los requisitos para pertenecer a la guardia estatal era ser un experto en magia o sino ser habilidoso con las espadas y otros objetos corta punzantes ya que la magia compensaba el resto de las posibles armas que pudieran utilizarse.

La magia era impulsada por una fuerza interna que todo ser humano tenia llamada "Esencia", todo humano nacía con una y crecía o bajaba dependiendo de la felicidad que sintiera la persona, esta fuerza interna también era el motor de la vida; Por tanto, los miembros de la Guardia Estatal eran personas seguras y fuertes, a las cuales la comunidad les confiaba su seguridad.

Por otro lado, el reino de Pandemónium no era habitado por humanos, sino por criaturas humanoides conocidas como "Hijos de Lili", nacidos de la malicia que derramo sobre la Tierra esta mujer que Dios creo antes que a Eva. Estas criaturas eran expertas en la magia pero al contrario que los humanos utilizaban magia oscura con almas inocentes de otras criaturas.

Además de eso los Hijos de Lili se alimentaban de la Esencia de los seres humanos. Cuando se convertían en adultos, no dudaban en asesinar a cualquier humano que se atravesara en su camino y si no encontraban personas a las cuales matar, asesinaban a otros Hijos de Lili para alimentarse de la Esencia de sus congéneres.

Un Hijo de Lili podía caminar desprevenido entre las personas, ya que tenían la habilidad de cambiar de forma. Podían verse como humanos normales al nacer, sin embargo, podían desenvolver su verdadera forma demoniaca; Esta habilidad era desarrollada aproximadamente entre los 20 y 28 años.

Para empeorar las cosas el reino de Pandemónium no tenía un gobierno y una economía estables, todos los hijos del rey se peleaban entre ellos para obtener el trono hasta llegar al punto en el que el rey también se incluía en dichas riñas y descuidaba mucho al pueblo.

Esto hiso que las personas de Pandemónium crecieran en un medio tenso y problemático, además desesperanzador. Surgieron muchos grupos anarquistas, que protagonizaban diferentes revueltas, disturbios, robos y homicidios. La hambruna y la pobreza inundaban a la sociedad de los Hijos de Lili; A pesar de ser parientes de los demonios, sufrían de las mismas necesidades humanas.

El rey del reino de Lithium, que a pesar de todo era una persona humilde y solidaria, decidió ayudar a los Hijos de Lili al legalizar la entrada limitada al reino de los humanos con las condiciones de que estuvieran en extrema necesidad económica y social, y también que estuvieran comprometidos a no atacar a los seres humanos.

De esta manera muchas familias del reino de Pandemónium ingresaron al reino de Lihium y su población empezó a crecer poco a poco en la nación de los humanos. En Lithium se profesaba la religión Cristiana Católica, por tanto, para muchos creyentes era todo un tabú ver a los Hijos de Lili habitar entre los humanos, pero había algunos que los dejaban vivir como humanos comunes y corrientes.

Con esto aclarado, aquí comienza nuestra historia.


End file.
